1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure fluid operating gripping apparatuses and more particularly to such an apparatus wherein two finger-operated levers are selectively pivoted toward and away from each other by means of wedging or cam bars connected to a pressure fluid operated piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure fluid operating grippers are known which include a power cylinder having a piston rod projecting from one end of a cylinder body. Two opposed fingers are pivotally mounted on such cylinder body end for movement toward and away from each other, these fingers having operative connections with the piston rod which extends beyond the same end. Reciprocation of the piston and the piston rod causes the fingers to pivot toward and away from each other.